degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Angella (Loves Eclaire)/Meghan Goldsworthy pt 9
I Don’t Know What Day It Is The first thing I noticed was the smell; it reminded me of something that had been cleaned over and over. I thought of rehab, it smelled the same way. I sat up, there was no way I could be back there, and I couldn’t. I hurt when I sat up and I had to take several deep breaths. “Eli!” A nurse came into the room; she looked shocked to see me awake. She gave me a cool look. I looked down at me, my clothes were different, I could tell that my mom’s had picked them. “Eli!” I called out again, louder. Then I noticed my arm was hooked up to an IV and my other was wrapped in a big white bandage. “Where’s my brother?” I said, I started to climb out of the bed, but the IV pulled at my arm. “Meghan!” Eli said, he threw the door open. He pushed the nurse aside and hugged me. Eli looked the same, which made me feel so much better. “Hey, you’re going to be ok.” Eli said, looking at me at arm length. I didn’t realize that I had started to cry. “What day is it?” I asked, looking around the room, trying to find out something about where I was. “It’s Wednesday, hey, what are you doing?” He said, startled. I was ripping off the bandage, clawing at it trying to get if off. When I succeeded with a wince I ripped out the IV. “Stop!” He said grabbed my wrists. The nurse at that moment spoke up. “Honey, we need you to calm down. We really need that IV in our arm, hold on a second.” She came over to check my arm then left. My arm looked the same, except for one new black spot. I hated them so much. “What happened? Is Chance ok, what did they say about me, are they still out there?” at this point I was shaking bad. Eli, with his calm manner answered me. “Chance is shaken up pretty bad, I have no idea about you, and they won’t let me listen in.” Then he got really quiet. “Eli, tell me what happened.” I said. “We were able to get Fitz and Owen but the other boy got away. Look, Meghan the police can’t hold them much longer. They need to know what happened.” My breath caught, I felt dizzy all of a sudden. Then Adam came in. “Is she ok?” Then he saw me. “Adam!” I called, I jumped out of the bed, but I fell, both of them tried to catch me but I hit the floor. “Ow,” I said, shocked. “Are you ok,” Both of them were asking me. I threw my arm around Adam, a fresh wave of tears pouring down my face. He tried to reassure me it was ok. Both of them helped me back up into the bed. I would let go of Adams hand. The nurse came in and rewrapped my arm; I winced when she redid the IV. Adam and Eli hadn’t said much, I had asked about Clare, they said she had gone home but was on her way. Then, what I had been dreading happened. The doctor, the police and my mom’s walked in. All of them were ready for my story. I glanced at Eli, and he nodded. “I was at the dot when these guys showed up.” “What guys?” The police interrupted at once. I squeezed Adam hand and answered. “Mark Fitzgerald, Owen Milligan, and there was another. I don’t know him, but they called him Geoff.” I said, taking a deep breath. Already I was getting a headache, and was feeling sick. “They threatened to hurt my friend, so I followed them outside the restaurant.” Then I felt bad. “Move,” Adam jumped out of the way and I ran to the bathroom and threw up. Eli was right beside me, holding my hair. I was shaking and my head was spinning. Why? Why did I have to go through this? Category:Blog posts